<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ushabti by milliekou, Riyawrithi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841019">Ushabti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliekou/pseuds/milliekou'>milliekou</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyawrithi/pseuds/Riyawrithi'>Riyawrithi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Happy Ending, Trauma, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:22:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliekou/pseuds/milliekou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyawrithi/pseuds/Riyawrithi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A citronshipping one shot focusing on a young Thief King Bakura, contrasting his harsh past with his future. By Riyawrithi and Milliekou.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Citronshipping - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ushabti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a short comic Millie and I made about Bakura's childhood. It's set in an alternate citron timeline where Malik is a woman, because we like to imagine him having a family. I can't currently set her as co-author, but you can find her on AO3 as Milliekou, or at Milliekou.tumblr.com, or Milliekou.wordpress.com.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>